


Can't fight this feeling

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim and Blair finally confess their feelings for eachother.





	Can't fight this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This video was made just for fun. No money was made.  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> I hope you like it!


End file.
